Our Story
by Zefanya
Summary: Kumpulan drabble untuk yatori week / Day 6 - Alternative Universe: Mungkin perasaan ini belum bisa berbalas sekarang. / cover (c) pixiv id 560617
1. Day 1 - Satu Warna

Discleamer: Noragami © Adachitoka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

a/n: dibuat untuk mengikuti yatori week yang dimulai tanggal 31 Maret – 6 April. ada yang mau ikutan juga? info selengkapnya mengenai yatori week, cek: .com

enjoy~

.

.

[Hari pertama, 31 Maret – Satu Warna]

.

Sekali waktu, mereka berkumpul bersama, menikmati sejuknya angin musim semi yang berhembus menerpa wajah mereka, mengibarkan surai-surai halus mereka. Ada kalanya, ketika Yukine tengah terjebak dengan kerja sambilannya bersama paman Daikoku tercinta, Yato dan Hiyori akan duduk bersisian di rerumputan hijau di sepanjang sungai, menemani senja sampai matahari akhirnya menghilang dari langit. Obrolan hangat terdengar cukup keras, banyak topik pembicaraan yang mereka buka. Mulai dari kehidupan pribadi, hobi, kesukaan, pengalaman lucu, dan lain sebagainya. Hingga ketika Hiyori berujar, topik pembicaraan berganti.

"Langit senja indah sekali…"

Mengikuti pandangan Hiyori, Yato menengadah. Iris biru terang dalam istananya bertubrukan dengan indahnya perpaduan warna merah dan jingga yang menghiasi angkasa. Tanpa sadar, senyum kecil dikulumnya. "Ya, indah sekali…"

"Kau tahu, Yato," Hiyori duduk memeluk lututnya. Yato yang duduk di sebelah kanannya diam, berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan gadis itu ucapkan, "aku selalu menyukai warna langit senja. Perpaduan warna merah, jingga, juga… ehm… sepertinya ada warna kuning, sedikit." Matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari lukisan yang tercipta di langit, "Rasanya seperti melihat sebuah lukisan di museum."

Kali ini, Yato tidak begitu menduga bahwa Hiyori cukup menyukai hal-hal yang berbau klasik.

"Kalau Yato? Apa warna yang kau sukai?" Hiyori menggeser tubuhnya, duduk semakin dekat dengan Yato, jarak di antara mereka sangat tipis hingga bahu keduanya bergesekan.

Kalau ditanya seperti itu, Yato juga bingung mau menjawab apa. Bukannya dia tidak punya warna favorit, hanya saja, terlalu memalukan jika dia harus mengungkapnya pada Hiyori.

"Nee, Yato—"

"Ungu." Yato menjawab dengan cepat dan dengan volume yang kecil. "Warna ungu." dalam hati, Yato berharap bahwa Hiyori tidak akan bertanya kenapa—

"Kenapa?"

—sayangnya dia tidak bisa menghindar dari hal itu.

Yato diam, Hiyori juga diam. Sungguh suasana berubah menjadi sunyi dan ada sedikit kecanggungan dalam diri Yato. Oh, bagaimana kira-kira reaksi Hiyori kalau dia tahu? "Yato, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja diam. Ayo jawab, kenapa kau suka warna ungu? Jarang sekali lelaki menyukai warna ungu."

Yato tidak sanggup menyembunyikan warna merah di wajahnya ketika akhirnya dia membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "K-karena..."

"Karena apa? Cepatlah, Yato—"

"Karena warna ungu mengingatkanku padamu." Jawabnya cepat, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Hiyori.

"Eh…" rona merah menjalari wajah Hiyori, begitu juga Yato. Angin bertiup kencang, menjadi pengisi di antara keheningan yang tercipta sejenak. Yato sudah siap kalau-kalau gadis ini akan melancarkan tendangan mautnya, namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Yato membelalak ketika pipi kirinya terasa hangat dan lembut. Hiyori tanpa ragu mengecup pipi kiri Yato yang sudah merah padam.

"Aku juga suka warna biru… mengingatkanku akan Yato." Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang menenangkan itu. Yato tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ini.

"Selain itu," Yato membuka suara mendadak, pandangannya jatuh tepat pada iris merah muda milik Hiyori, "aku juga suka warna merah."

"Dan, kenapa?"

Lelaki itu mengusap pipi Hiyori sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, Hiyori—bibirmu berwarna merah."

Sesaat kemudian, Yato terlempar ke sungai.

.

.

**end**


	2. Day 2 - Ikatan

Discleamer: Noragami © Adachitoka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

enjoy~

.

.

[Hari kedua, 1 April – Ikatan]

.

Mereka terikat dengan benang persahabatan yang sulit dilepas.

Awal pertemuan mereka memang sederhana. Namun tanpa disadari, dari kesederhanaan itu persahabatan di antara mereka terjalin. Dan di antara mereka bertiga, ada dua yang mempunyai perasaan menyimpang.

Yato dan Hiyori sendiri tak membantah bahwa mereka menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat terhadap satu sama lain. Perlahan namun pasti, ikatan persahabatan di antara keduanya mulai mengendur.

Inilah yang ditakutkan. Di antara mereka tidak ada yang berniat menyatakan perasaan duluan karena takut ikatan persahabatan yang begitu erat akan hancur suatu waktu. Karena ikatan itu sangat berharga, perlu dijaga.

Hanya saja, sampai kapan?

.

.

"Yato."

Panggilan gadis itu membuat Yato tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat ini mereka berada di rumah khas Jepang milik Kofuku dan senjata suci-nya, Daikoku. Yato meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi dia tekuk sambil menatap pemandangan matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Ah, Hiyori, ada apa? Mana Yukine dan yang lain?"

Hiyori, tanpa diminta, langsung duduk di samping Yato. "Di lantai dua, Daikoku menemani Yukine belajar, sementara Kofuku… aku tidak tahu."

"Oh." Singkat, padat, jelas. Yato selanjutnya lebih tertarik untuk mengamati rumput liar yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah Kofuku disbanding untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan dengan Hiyori. Canggung menjadi kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"Ano, Hiyori?"

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Yato berusaha menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah. "B-bagaimana perasaanmu p-padaku?" dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan baik.

"Aku suka Yato. Kita teman, 'kan?"

Ternyata. Yato menghela nafas panjang. Ya, mungkin untuk seterusnya, mereka akan tetap terikat dengan persahabatan, tidak lebih.

Tidak! Satu sisi, Yato ingin membantah spekulasinya. Tidak mungkin selamanya dia memendam perasaannya. Tapi, ikatan itu juga tidak terputus. Yato hanya ingin memutuskan ikatan persahabatan mereka, dan menggantinya dengan ikatan yang lebih intim.

"Kumohon…" gumamnya pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan surai-surai gelapnya yang panjang. "…tidak bisakah kita lepas dari ikatan persahabatan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Yato?"

Kejadiannya berlangsung cepat. Yato menarik tangan gadis itu, membawa tubuh mungil yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat. Wajah Hiyori kini sudah sangat merah. "Yato!"

"Hiyori, aku…" jeda sejenak, "…aku menyukaimu." Yato memeluknya makin erat. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, Hiyori."

"Yato…"

"Karena itu… maukah kau ikut denganku, melepas ikatan persahabatan kita, dan menggantinya dengan ikatan yang lebih intim?"

Hiyori diam, wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika dia nekad membalas pelukan Yato, melingkari pinggang pemuda itu. Wajahnya ditenggelamkannya di dada bidang itu, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menyenangkan yang disukainya.

Tidak ada balasan, namun Yato mengerti. Hiyori juga sama dengannya.

Sesimpel itu, mereka menjalin ikatan baru bersamaan status mereka yang naik, dari teman menjadi kekasih.

.

.

**end**


	3. Day 3 - Permintaan Maaf

Discleamer: Noragami © Adachitoka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

enjoy~

.

.

[Hari ketiga, 2 April – Permintaan Maaf]

.

Hanya dari suatu kalimat, semuanya berubah kacau.

"Kofuku adalah pa-car-ku~"

Niatnya menggoda namun berakhir petaka—

"Aku benci Yato!"

PLAK

—dan juga luka.

.

.

"Masih bertengkar?"

Daikoku bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar main-main, padahal dia sangat serius. Sambil membawa nampan berisi teh hangat dan saputangan yang telah dibasahi—untuk mengompres pipi memar Yato—dia menghampiri sosok dewa bersurai gelap yang uring-uringan, duduk di kotatsu hangat miliknya.

"Begitulah." Yato mengambil saputangan itu dengan cuek, untuk kemudian ditempelkan di pipi kanannya yang memar. Rasa perih yang tadi melandanya lumayan terobati dengan dinginnya air dari saputangan tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa dia marah sampai sebegitunya. Padahal aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja, tidak lebih."

"Laki-laki dan perempuan berbeda, sangat sulit untuk memahami satu sama lain." Daikoku duduk di kotatsu, berhadapan dengan Yato.

"Maksudmu?"

"Pergi hampiri dia dan minta maaf."

Nyaris saja teh hangat yang diminum Yato muncrat. "O-oi Daikoku, apa-apaan maksudmu?"

"Kalian memang berbeda, kau laki-laki dia perempuan. Tapi, ketauilah, perempuan mempunyai perasaan yang sensitif. Jadi, sebagai laki-laki sejati, kau harus minta maaf padanya. Lagipula, kau yang memulai semuanya 'kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi…" Yato mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Daikoku yang menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan itu akhirnya mengerti maksud Yato.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya kemari dan membiarkan kalian berbicara berdua saja." Daikoku beranjak dengan keputusan final. Yato panik. "Oi Daikoku, tunggu dulu!" tapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya, dia memilih langsung pergi keluar dan menutup pintu geser dengan kasar. Yato tahu dia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

Sekitar lima menit, pintu geser kembali terbuka. Namun bukan tubuh besar Daikoku yang terlihat muncul dari balik pintu, melainkan tubuh ramping Hiyori.

"Hiyori?"

"Daikoku-san bilang kau ingin bicara empat mata." Hiyori menginterupsi. Dia berjalan duduk ke tempat Daikoku duduk sebelumnya usai menutup rapat pintu geser. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ditambah suasana yang tidak mendukung, bagaimana cara Yato agar bersikap tenang saja? Wajahnya nyaris terasa panas seluruhnya, di benaknya terbayang rupa Daikoku yang melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak "Selamat berjuang, Yato."

"Yato?"

Akhirnya dia nekat. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Yato mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat ke arah manik ungu milik gadis itu. "Hiyori. Aku…" jeda beberapa saat sebelum dia menundukkan kepala ketika melanjutkan perkataan, "…aku minta maaf."

Hiyori masih diam, namun ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan yang amat sangat.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu. Aku—aku…" _sial, kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya_, batin Yato, gelisah. Pandangan Hiyori yang terus menuju ke arahnya membuat dirinya makin salah tingkah. "aku hanya ingin tahu tentang p-perasaanmu. A-aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan cemburu jika aku terus mengungkit soal Kofuku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Yato berani bersumpah, wajahnya saat ini merah padam. "Maafkan aku."

Terdengar helaan nafas halus sesaat, mengisi keheningan yang tercipta sejenak. "Ya ampun, aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Yato. Aku sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa emosiku naik saat—saat kau bilang kalau Kofuku-chan adalah pacarmu…" nada suara itu makin melemah. Yato memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Hiyori. Dan dia dihadiahi sebuah kejutan di mana wajah gadis itu merah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

"Hiyori, wajahmu…"

"D-diam! Pokoknya, aku memaafkanmu." Hiyori menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jangan ulangi lagi. A-aku… menyukaimu."

Yato terdiam sejenak. "Harusnya kau membiarkan aku, sebagai laki-laki, yang mengucapkannya duluan, Hiyori sialan." Ujarnya, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Hiyori. Sangat menyukaimu."

.

.

**end**


	4. Day 4 - Keluarga

Discleamer: Noragami © Adachitoka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

enjoy~

.

.

[Hari keempat, 3 April – Keluarga]

.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak penghukuman terhadap Yukine dilaksanakan. Saat itu, hal paling utama yang melekat adalah keinginan Yukine memiliki kehidupan normal seperti anak seusianya, memiliki teman dan keluarga.

Ya, keluarga…

"Ne, Hiyori." Yato menginterupsi ketika Hiyori tengah asyik menemani Daikoku di dapur yang bersebelahan dengan ruang santai. "Kau punya keluarga?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab singkat Hiyori. Yato bertopang dagu, menatap punggung Hiyori, mengabaikan Kofuku dan Yukine yang mulai curi-curi pandang padanya. "Memangnya kenapa, Yato?"

"Ah, tidak…" tanpa izin, Yato mengambil sebatang pocky Kofuku, "…aku hanya teringat kalau aku tidak punya keluarga."

Hiyori menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Sambil merapikan apron yang dia kenakan, dia berdiri di pintu pembatas antara ruang tengah dan dapur. "Apa maksudmu, Yato? Kau tidak punya keluarga? Tentu saja kau punya."

"Memangnya siapa yang aku punya?"

"Kita keluarga bukan? Aku, kau, Yukine, bahkan Kofuku-chan dan Daikoku-san juga, kita keluarga 'kan?"

Yato diam, mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai keluarga, Hiyori."

"Oi, Yato, apa maksudmu?" celetuk Yukine, tidak terima. Apa Yato tidak ingin menganggap dirinya sebagai keluarga? Dalam hati, Hiyori sedikit kecewa. "Kau bilang Hiyori tidak kau anggap sebagai keluargamu? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Bagiku, Hiyori lebih dari sekedar keluarga." Yato menatap wajah Hiyori yang mulai merona. Hei, siapa yang tidak merona jika ada lelaki yang mengatakan seperti itu padamu?

"Aku ingin punya keluarga yang benar-benar punya hubungan darah denganku." Yato bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati Hiyori yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat dengan wajah merah. Yukine juga ikut merona. Kofuku berbinar, sementara Daikoku menghentikan kegiatan memasak dan berdiri di pintu, ingin ikut menyaksikan kalau-kalau yang akan terjadi sesuai dugaan. "Hiyori."

"Y-ya?"

Yato sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Hiyori. Dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Hiyori. "Kau mau membantuku mengabulkan keinginanku 'kan? Kau mau membangun keluarga bersamaku 'kan?"

Kedua wajah yang berhadapan itu memerah. Mendadak Hiyori meninju perut Yato. "B-bodoh! J-jangan ucapkan hal seperti itu di depan banyak orang, Yato sialan!"

Dengan posisi berlutut sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit, Yato menyeringai kecil. "Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Y-ya. T-terserahmu saja, bodoh!" Hiyori benar-benar dilanda rasa malu saat ini.

Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya terdiam; tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana.

.

.

**end**

**a/n: maaf publishnya lama ;w; di sini hujan seharian, saya ga berani hidupin wifi, takut kesambar, makanya ga bisa update siang. maaf untuk kali ini saya ga bisa balas review ;w;**


	5. Day 5 - Pertama

Discleamer: Noragami © Adachitoka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

enjoy~

.

.

[Hari Kelima, 4 April – Pertama]

.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun, Hiyori adalah gadis remaja polos. Usia lima belas tahun menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dirinya memang polos luar dan dalam.

Hiyori memang mengenal hal-hal yang menjurus dewasa, namun tak sekalipun dia pernak mencoba melakukannya. Lima belas tahun dia hidup, belum pernah dia berpacaran, apalagi berciuman. Dan Yato tahu itu.

Di suatu sore yang mendung, hujan perlahan mulai turun. Yato dan Hiyori berteduh di depan sebuah warung kecil yang sudah tutup. Baju mereka basah kuyup, hujan turun terlalu tiba-tiba membuat mereka kerepotan dan sempat kalang kabut mencari tempat berteduh.

Saat itulah, Yato agaknya tertegun.

Seragam Hiyori basah, melekat di tubuhnya, menampakkan liku-liku tubuhnya yang proposional tersebut. Rona merah menjalar. Yato segera melepas jersey olahraganya, kemudian melemparnya dengan asal untuk Hiyori.

"Pakai itu." Yato mengalihkan pandangan, tak sanggup menatap Hiyori lantaran wajahnya merah. "Bajumu tembus pandang, tahu."

Hiyori diam, menuruti. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, rasa malu bersemayam dalam dirinya lantaran tak menyadari kebodohannya. "Terimakasih."

Sesaat, hening yang mengisi keadaan. "Ne, Hiyori."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah berpacaran?" ditanyakan dengan frontal, jelas membuat Hiyori makin merona.

"T-tidak."

"Begitu." Iris biru terang itu menatap langit, menonton jatuhnya rintik-rintik hujan. "Berarti, jika aku katakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, aku akan jadi yang pertama untukmu, ya?"

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu, Yato?"

Kali ini, pandangan Yato berubah menjadi serius. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Hiyori yang melangkah mundur. Hingga akhirnya Hiyori terpojok oleh dinding bangunan itu. Yato berdiri di dekatnya, jarak di antara mereka makin dekat. Lelaki itu menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Hiyori, mempersempit ruang geraknya. "Aku menyukaimu, Hiyori. Sangat menyukaimu. Dan aku ingin tahu apa jawabanmu, Hiyori."

Hiyori masih diam dengan wajah merah yang begitu pekat. "Y-yato! J-jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Hiyori. Sejak saat itu… kau selalu menolongku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku kalau tidak ada kau." suara itu melemah. "ne, Hiyori. Izinkan aku menciummu untuk sekali saja."

"E-EH?"

"Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu ini mungkin tak mengenakkan untukmu, tapi walau kau mungkin tak menyukaiku, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama untukmu." Senyuman yang kesannya terpaksa tersungging di wajah Yato.

Sedikit banyak, hati Hiyori tidak tega melihat Yato seperti itu. Perlahan, dia menganggukkan kepala. "Lakukanlah."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Hiyori menggeleng. "Aku juga… sebenarnya m-menyukaimu… t-tapi selama ini, kupikir kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku, jadi—jadi…" wajah keduanya merah padam saat ini, "a-aku senang mengetahui perasaan Yato. Ma-makanya… aku tidak keberatan kalau kau jadi yang pertama untukku."

"Pfft…" Yato tergelak, sementara Hiyori makin salah tingkah. "Y-Yato! Kenapa tertawa?"

"T-tidak, hanya saja—pfft…" Yato memegang perutnya, geli sendiri, "wajahmu yang merah itu lucu sekali, Hiyori."

"D-diam! Kau yang membuatku malu seperti ini, Yato bodoh!"

"Ya, ya, aku minta maaf. Terimakasih untuk izinmu, Hiyori."

Dengan itu, kedua belah bibir itu bersatu.

.

.

**end**


	6. Day 6 - Alternative Universe

Discleamer: Noragami © Adachitoka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari membuat fanfic ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

enjoy~

.

.

[Hari keenam, 5 April – Alternative Universe)

.

Cahaya matahari sore seakan menjadi latar belakang ketika pemuda itu makin melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah-tengah hutan. Larut dalam pemikirannya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya. "Yato!" panggilan itu terdengar dari arah belakang.

Langkahnya terhenti, orang itu kembali bersuara. "Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Yato saat ini. atau setidaknya, ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Daikoku-san dan yang lain—"

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku, Hiyori." Ujar lelaki bernama Yato itu.

"Eh?" si gadis—Hiyori—hanya termangu di tempatnya. "Yato? Apa maksudmu?"

Angin berhembus di sekitar mereka, menambah tegang suasana. Baju mereka berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Yato berdiri membelakangi gadis itu. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hiyori."

"Eh?" Hiyori terdiam, rona merah menjalari seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku…" Yato berbalik, menampakkan wajahnya yang sama seperti wajah Hiyori. "aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Hiyori."

"Y-Yato, kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku serius!" Yato berjalan perlahan mendekati Hiyori. Tepat di hadapan tubuh gadis itu, Yato berlutut, wajahnya mengekspresikan keseriusan yang mendalam. "Kau adalah gadis yang sangat hebat, Hiyori. Kau kuat, kau baik, kau cantik. Karena itulah…" Yato menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hiyori. "…aku ingin kau menjadi istriku."

"Y-Yato? Kau… kenapa tiba-tiba—" Hiyori tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya akibat rasa gugup yang sekarang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat lidahnya nyaris kelu.

"Aku serius, Hiyori. Aku ingin kau menjadi permaisuri dari kerajaan yang akan aku bangun kelak!" dengan cepat, Yato menarik tangan Hiyori, membuat tubuh gadis itu hilang keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh jika Yato tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya, sekaligus mempertemukan kedua belah bibir tersebut.

Yato menciumnya. Dan Hiyori tidak siap. Dia mendorong pundak lelaki itu menjauh. "Hentikan, Yato!"

Yato agaknya tertegun ketika melihat tubuh Hiyori sedikit bergetar. "Maafkan aku."

Hiyori mengusap matanya yang sedikit lembab. Tanpa disadarinya, ia menangis. "Aku sangat senang mengetahui perasaanmu, Yato. Seumur hidup, belum pernah ada lelaki yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Makanya, aku…"

Lelaki dengan surai gelap itu menggigit bibirnya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Daikoku dan yang lain."

"Yato—"

"Hiyori. Aku berjanji, suatu hari, aku akan kembali. Dan sekali lagi, aku—" dia terdiam sejenak. Matanya sedikit basah oleh air mata. "—aku akan memintamu menjadi istriku."

.

.

**end**

.

a/n: magi © Ohtaka Shinobu


End file.
